Escape
by LightWithDarkness
Summary: After being fed-up with her tribe's sexist traditions and customs, Lady Kira of the North asks to join Aang and his friends on their journey to help him fully become the Avatar. She expects to find adventure and learn waterbending along the way, but ends up getting that and so much more.


**A/N: So here is my first serious Avatar fanfic. It is loooooong overdue. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I held my tongue as news of Master Pakku training the Avatar and his female companion Katara in the art of waterbending was circulated. Not because I believe in the outdated tradition of only men fighting in my tribe. But because I was _jealous._ Ever since Aang and his friends had arrived, I was green with jealousy while imagining all the adventures they experienced. Meanwhile, I was being held prisoner here by the customs and rules. Even as the daughter of a council member, I wasn't allowed to receive training that exceeded the simple healing Yugoda offered. I also would be betrothed soon to whomever my _parents_ chose, as I had turned sixteen two weeks ago.

"Well," Lady Serra sneared, "I personally think that Pakku shouldn't be allowed to train that heathen girl from the South. Have any of you seen the way she acts while eating. No manners what so ever."

Lady Serra was one of the only particularly cruel women that I knew in our tribe, though almost everyone else didn't bother to challenge her word. Well, everyone except me. I'm not really brave though. Maybe just stupid.

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken, Katara's father is the leader of the Southern Tribe, making her a princess in her own right. It's not very becoming of you to speak of our sister tribe's royalty in such a way." I took a sip of water while she glared at me and tried to hide her own embarrassment.

"Perhaps, but it's also not becoming of you, _Lady Kira_ to speak out of turn to an elder. Maybe you should dismiss yourself before getting into trouble.

"Gladly," I sharply reply while standing. I pull my hood over my head after looking the other women in the eye and walk out of the ice building. I want to leave this place so bad that I have been toying with the idea of asking Aang, Katara, and Sokka if they would let me accompany them on their journey. I didn't want to leave my family and friends, but it was the only way for me to free myself from the stifling customs of my home. _Today I will ask them_ I forcefully decided. Last night as I couldn't sleep, I packed a seal skin bag of clothes and things I would take if I ever did leave. I hadn't intended on actually using them anytime soon, but now as I felt even more trapped than ever, I knew I would need it. I knew I would escape somehow.

I began walking towards the training courtyard where I hoped to find Pakku and one of Aang's friends, if not the boy himself. The wind blew chillier than usual, causing me to pull my fur parka tighter around my body. Dark clouds loomed in the sky, promising snow. A few flakes started falling, something that was common place at the North Pole. But then, I noticed something not common at all. The flakes pooling on various ice structures stuck out. Instead of blending into the expanse of white, the flakes looked grey. As more and more fell, the snow gradually became black as soot. Suddenly drums sounded from watch towers.

"Invasion! The Fire Nation is invading! All soldiers report to the palace! Women and children take cover!"

My heart pounded as I began running, all of my senses heightened by the adrenaline rush. People ran in the opposite direction towards houses and safety. I wanted to fight, if at all possible. My healing abilities were not suited for battle, which is why I had spent spare time trying to train myself. I was no master. In fact, I probably wasn't as good as Master Pakku's beginning students. But I was another person willing to serve.

"Kira," I saw my sister running towards me among the hoard of villagers. "We have to get to shelter!"

"No!" I yelled as Miki grabbed my arm. "I want to fight!"

I tried to pull away from her, but my sister's strength combined with the rush of people pushing against me ended in my obedience. I knew Miki only wanted what was best for me. But I still couldn't ignore the annoyance I felt. _I have to leave_ I thought as me, my sister, and a few other villagers ran into a low building. _I must._ As I looked around, I noticed most of the people who had followed us in were healers, except my sister, who was not.

"Come on, we need to prepare for any injured warriors instead of trying to fight." I frowned even deeper at the scolding tone Miki used. She was older and unfortunately, right. Though I still was itching to get out into the heat of the battle, at least I could still be useful here.

Minutes drug by accompanied by shouts and the sound of heavy steps in the direction of the fighting that seemed to be spreading all around and drawing nearer. To me it felt like hours. Miki and I laid out pelts in case any wounded men were brought in. Bandages were handed out to each of the healers along with buckets of water to those able to bend. After that, more waiting.

Once the first injured man was brought in, it seemed like the whole army of tribesmen followed. Person after person laid down on the pelt in front of me with ghastly burns and cuts waiting to be healed. They became so numerous that the extent of our healing had to be sufficient enough that the man would survive. Usually as healers we tried to heal as much of the wound as possible. Not today.

"Usaku!" I shouted as I saw my friend being carried in by two boys. The whole time I had been quickly surveying everyone that entered to make sure none of them were a member of my family or one of my friends. "Bring him over here!"

The boys laid Usaku down gingerly but as fast as possible before running out to find more hurt soldiers.

"Usaku," I whispered as I removed what was left of his charred shirt. The burn was one of the worst I had seen all day, spreading over the majority of his right side. Tears swam in my eyes as I moved my hands cloaked in water over Usaku's abdomen. "Please be okay."

"Kira! You can't waste time fully healing! There are too many-" Miki stopped abruptly as she noticed who the patient in front of me was. Usaku had been our friend since childhood. Neither of us could watch him suffer like this. All too soon he was being carried away to a place to rest, and another man filled his spot. Outside I noticed the sky had grown dark with the night.

It couldn't have been five minutes later that moonlight as red as blood was filling the room. Everyone stopped and jerked their heads to look outside.

"What in the name of Tui and La..."

I try to bend water in front of me as a shield, but nothing happens. Unable to sit and wait, I push aside the door covering and run outside where I stop suddenly.

"Spirits..." I whisper in fear. The moon has disappeared, leaving the sky filled with grey. I feel faint, like some energy inside me is missing. Around me, the battle has slowed down, I notice that I'm not the only waterbender that has lost her abilities. Both Fire Nation and Water Tribe citizen are turned toward me with open mouths and wide eyes. I spin around to see a glowing mass of water that I can only describe as a huge fish. Inside are Aang with his glowing tattoos and the black koi fish from the Oasis. I recognize it as La.

Hastily, I bow before the spirit. _La is the spirit of the ocean and Tui is the spirit of the moon, which was the first waterbender. Has something happened to Tui? Is that why we are unable to bend?_

My attention follows the giant koi as it moves throughout the city demolishing Fire Navy ships and defeating there soldiers. Large amounts of water shoot out in what would be an amazing display of waterbending if we were not at war. In minutes, it is clear the Water Tribe has succeeded. As the koi makes its way back towards the Spirit Oasis, the moon once again shines brightly. With the battle over, I return to the healing station as the rest of the wounded are brought in.

* * *

It's early the next morning that a messenger bring us details of all that transpired last night. I'm exhausted, but somehow I am able to focus on the boy relaying everything.

"General Zhao of the Fire Nation was leading the attack. Prince Zuko and General Iroh were actually working against him. I guess they're traitors now. Anyway, back to what happened, Zhao had the Tui, you know, the white koi from the Oasis trapped in a bag. That was when the sky turned red. The Avatar which had just escaped Zuko and General Iroh were pleading and threatening him to let her go. He did, but afterwards, he shot her with fire. That's when the moon disappeared."

Several gasps are heard throughout. Zhao...that...that monster! How could he attack a spirit in such a way?

"Then Avatar Aang joined La and formed Koizilla, the giant fish most of you saw. it practically obliterated the Fire Navy in minutes!"

"Good riddance," I mumble. A few others mutter their agreement.

"Then...then the bad news." For the first time, the messenger has lost his excitement and looks down in dismay. What's so sad? This is the part where the moon returned...

"Our Princess Yue, may she rest in the sky," _may she what?!_

"She sacrificed her life in order to heal the Tui's body. That why the moon reappeared. The princess has taken her place as the moon spirit.

It's silent enough to hear water drop on the ice floor. I barely knew Princess Yue, as she tended to be quiet and reserved. But I did know she was a wonderful girl, a girl fit for her position. She was engaged to be married...

"Kira, I think we need to go home. We're both exhausted." Miki helps me to my feet with a somber expression, and we both stumble our way home. I collapse on the ice block covered in polar bear pelts and feel myself drifting. Before my mind can completely rest, though, I send a quick prayer to Yue, our new moon spirit.

 **A/N: So this chapter was mostly just to introduce the character and set the stage for the beginning of the story. If there are any inconsistencies with the actual show from this episode or grammar mistakes (I proofread about halfway), let me know. The story should pick up a little more in the next one or two chapters.**


End file.
